Eres
by Yersi Fanel
Summary: Shadow ha dejado atrás una vida para vivir una completamente diferente, dentro de esta nueva vida, esta la chica que lo cautivó. [ShadowxCream]


****

Nota: Los Personajes de la serie "Sonic The Hedgehog" junto con su concepto y la seria en si, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yuji Naka y Sega, este fan fic es sólo por diversión.

****

Clasificación: PG 

****

Tipo: Romance 

****

Pareja: Shadow x Cream 

****

Reseña: Shadow ha dejado atrás una vida para vivir una completamente diferente, dentro de esta nueva vida, esta la chica que lo cautivó. 

****

PD: Este Fan fic esta completamente ligado a la música, ¿por qué?, ¡por que no puedo vivir sin música, es mi inspiración!, espero que les guste. 

****

"Eres"

Por Yersi Fanel

Él despertó con el sonido del viento entre los árboles, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que aun era temprano, estaba a tiempo. 

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, donde preparo el agua para tomar una ducha, el liquido trasparente se sentía bien al caer sobre su cuerpo, mojándolo, cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación. 

Tomó la toalla y la pasó por su cabeza secando su pelaje negro, movió la cabeza y algunas gotas de agua salpicaron en el suelo y las paredes, él sonrió y salió dirigiéndose de nuevo a su cuarto. 

Se puso los guantes negros de plástico y tomó la lata de aerosol con la mano enguantada en negro y pasó el contenido de la lata, que era algo parecido a un fijador, por las púas de su cabeza, parte de sus brazos y de sus piernas. 

Dejó el fijador a un lado y tomó una brocha para maquillar y de una caja de algo parecido a una cera, cubrió la brocha y la paso por la orilla de sus ojos. 

Después se vio en el espejo, un erizo color negro con algunas leneas azules oscuras y en su pecho algo de pelaje blanco, ojos escarlatas y mirada serena. 

En la orilla del espejo había una fotografía en blanco y negro de dos personas, uno de ellos era él, quizá un poco mas pequeño, estaba siendo abrazado por un chica. 

El joven dio un suspiro. Sin una expresión en particular, sacó un par de guantes blancos de la gaveta, colocándoselos, uno en cada mano. 

Se acercó a la cama y tomó el par de tenis negros con azul y blanco que estaban al pie de esta, finalmente, del perchero en la puerta de la habitación tomó una mochila negra con parches de grupos musicales y otros logotipos, como prendedores redondos con frases como "_Hi, I don't care, Thanks_", "_Can't sleep, Clowns will eat me_", "_Psycho Killer_", "_Freedom Fighter_", así como de grupos musicales, símbolos de autores y películas. 

Colocó los zapatos en la mochila y salió de la habitación, tomó un paquete de panecillos de la lacena y salió de la casa, en la entrada estaba un par de patines negro con azul, se los puso, así como las coderas, rodilleras y el casco, la mochila en sus espalda y se fue patinando. 

El joven tomó uno de los panecillos el empaque y mientras se dirigía a su destino, iba comiendo poco a poco. 

Finalmente, frente a él, estaba un edificio no muy grande, una escuela, esta institución estaba prácticamente en medio del bosque, alejada de la ciudad y todo lo que tenia que ver con ella, quizá eso era lo que mas le agradaba al joven. 

-"Lejos de todo..."- dijo para si tomado el ultimo bocado del panecillo. 

Esperó algunos minutos recargado en un árbol en la entrada de la escuela, pero no puso un pie en el lugar, cerró los ojos un momento la escuchó. 

-"Gracias, mamá, te veré en la tarde"- una voz dulce y amable, él abrió los ojos y la vio, la chica mas dulce que había conocido desde hacia muchísimo tiempo. 

Una adolescente, una conejita de pelaje café claro con café oscuro alrededor de sus ojos, que eran color castaño, al final de sus orejas y en su frente. 

Tenia puesto un vestido rojo con solapa blanca y un moño azul, zapatos amarillos con rojo y un par de guates blancos con un botón dorado. 

Ella sonrió y se despidió de su madre, quien se alejó del edificio tranquila, la niño entró y paso frente a él. 

El joven patinó hasta quedar cerca de ella, pero a la vez, seguía lejos, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la escuela. 

-"¡Hola!"- saludó la niña y el joven se quedó congelado, ella movió la mano, él miró detrás de él y vio que ella estaba saludado a una chica detrás de él, el joven dio un suspiro y cuando la chica pasó a su lado para unirse a su amiga, dio media vuelta y entró la escuela.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Él guardó los patines en el casillero y lo cerró, se llevó la mochila al hombro y caminó por los pasillos de la escuela, una vez mas vio a la chica entrado en su salón. El parpadeó y siguió caminado, hasta llegar al aula que le correspondía. 

-"¡Hey, que onda!"- saludó una chica, una gata color negro de ojos verdes vestida con un pantalón azul, una blusa blanca, en cada oreja tenia dos aretes verdes, su nombre, Jacqueline 

-"hola Jacque...¿Has visto a Violeta?"- preguntó el joven, en ese momento entró en el salón una eriza de color morado oscuro y ojos azules, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul que le quedaba algo largo, tenis rojos con blanco y una blusa sin mangas de color rojo. En cada oreja tenia dos aretes de color azul. 

-"Ahí esta"- respondió Jacqueline 

-"Ya veo.."- dijo el joven recargándose en el pupitre. 

-"¡Ya basta Vash!"- gritó Violeta lanzado una lata de refresco que fue agarrada por un erizo color rojo con rayos amarillos, el joven se acomodó el fleco y se quietó los lentes oscuros sonreído. 

-"Eres una exagerada Violeta"- dijo el joven lanzado la lata al cesto de basura –"¿Verdad?"- 

-"Eso no es importante"- respondió indignada la chica y después notó que Jacqueline les estaba haciendo señales, Vash notó esto y se acercó sentándose en el pupitre a un lado del joven de color negro. 

-"¿Estas bien amigo?"- le preguntó, el erizo de ojos escarlata afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. 

Jacqueline tomó asiento frente al erizo negro y Violeta frente a Vash. Los tres se miraron entre ellos y después a su amigo.

Ellos sabían que él tenia un pasado complicado y que ellos eran de las pocas persona en las que él confiaba. 

El maestro entró en el aula, una mangosta café oscuro casi negro de anteojos y traje sastre color negro y corbata del mismo color. 

El Profesor Mario dejó su maletín sobre el escritorio y sacó una lista con los nombres de los alumnos. 

-"Hilary Hiugar"- 

-"¡Presente Profesor!"- 

-"Matt Daimont"- 

-"Aquí..."- 

Mientras el profesor continuaba diciendo los nombres de los alumnos, el joven estaba escribiendo en una de sus libretas, había dibujos, rayones y palabras tachadas, en la portada de la libreta estaba dibujado un hexágono rojo que tenia dentro un circulo amarillo, que a la vez tenia dentro una "Y" invertida color rojo, que para el joven era el único recuerdo de su pasado y el símbolo de su banda. 

El era el guitarrista y vocalista de una banda llamada "Feanor" que quiere decir "Espíritu de Fuego" el elfico, Violeta tocaba el teclado, Vash la batería y Jacqueline el bajo. 

-"Dae Morion..."- dijo el profesor levantado la vista hacia él. 

-"Presente"- contestó el erizo negro con azul y después miró de nuevo a la libreta, pasó lagunas paginas y ahí estaban, oculto entre rayones y dibujos "Shadow, hijo de la oscuridad = Dae Morion". 

-'Eso soy, una sombra, como mi nombre lo dice, aun cuando el tiempo haya pasado y todos se hayan olvidado de mi, yo seguiré siendo Shadow'- 

Dae quería decir Sombra en elfico, quizá, aun que no lo admitiera, Shadow no quería ajarse de lo que era, aun que se disfrazara, aun que se haya cambiando el nombre y haya ocultado sus habilidades especiales, él solo quería una vida normal... y a Ella, la chica que había revivido su corazón. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"_Eres...cuando despierto lo primero eso eres... lo que a mi vida le hace falta sino vienes..._"- el joven tocó de nuevo la guitarra, pensado en las palabras para seguir la canción. 

El auditorio estaba vació, tan solo un reflector iluminaba el escenario, Shadow miró la luz de reojo 

-"_Eres...el tiempo que comparto eso eres..._"- el sonido de la guitarra inundó el lugar, mientras el joven pensaba en muchas cosas y en nada a la vez. Por lo mismo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entró al auditorio. 

-"Cream the Rabbit"- dijo una voz, Shadow abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Violeta –"¿No es así, Dae?"- 

-"No sé de que hablas"- negó el joven volteándose ligeramente, miró a Violeta y después cerró los ojos 

-"no me puedes engañar, Dae Morion... o mejor dicho, Shadow The Hedgehog"- Shadow dejo de tocar y la miró tristemente 

-"Violeta, te he pedido que ya no me llames así, Shadow debió morir hace 50 años"- dijo guardando la guitarra en su estuche –"Junto con la colonia ARK, Maria, el Profesor General y el Proyecto: Shadow"- 

-"Lo que tu quisieras que hubiera muerte, no es tu persona, tu siempre serás Shadow, aun que te llamemos Dae, que al final es lo mismo, lo que tu quisieras que hubiese muerto es los rumores, la persecución, la venganza, ¿no es así?"- Shadow afirmó con la cabeza –"Dae, amigo, ya dímelo"- 

Shadow sonrió y se volvió a poner la guitarra y le mostró a violeta unas hojas, tablaturas de una canción que había estado escribiendo desde hacia tiempo atrás. 

-"cuando pueda terminarla, entonces, se lo diré"- dijo el joven mientras tocaba –"si Violeta, Estoy enamorado de Cream, desde ese día..."- 

Shadow recordó ese día, la tarde lluviosa en que todo parecía haberle salido mal, excepto ese encuentro. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"¡Y mas vale que tengas mas cuidado Morion!"- gritó el subdirector mientras Shadow cerraba la puerta de la oficina. 

El joven había resbalado con aguan en el pasillo y se había estrellado contra la vitrina que tenia parte de los trofeos y reconocimientos de la escuela, incluyendo placas grabadas en vidrio, que por supuesto se habían roto. 

-"Lo tendré Profesor Hernández"- dijo algo apenado y salió de la recepción de la oficina de la directiva. 

Ya era muy tarde, había pasado la ultima hora en la dirección y la hora de salida se había pasado, por lo que ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela. 

Shadow tomó su mochila de su casillero y se puso los patines, cerró el casillero y se dirigió a la salida, solo para detenerse en seco y ver que estaba lloviendo a mas no poder, el joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza 

-"¿y ahora que hago?"- se preguntó, la pintura que cubría sus púas rojas era resistente el agua, pero la lluvia era demasiado fuerte y los caminos estaban cubiertos en lodo, no podría patinar de regreso a casa -"Debí traerme un paraguas..."- dijo muy a su pesar, dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en los escalones de la escuela. 

Tras una rato de esperar que la lluvia cesara, cosa que no pasó, un par de oficiales se acercaron a Shadow, el levantó la mirada para reconocerlos como oficiales de GUN. 

-'¿qué querrán?'- 

-"hola jovencito, ¿te podes hacer lagunas preguntas?"- dijeron los hombres, Shadow se puso algo nervioso. 

-"¿Sólo será un momento, ven con nosotros"- Shadow negó con la cabeza –"¿Te me estas oponiendo?"- dijo el oficial, molesto. 

Shadow se puso de pie y patinó fuera de la entrada de la escuela, la lluvia entró en contacto con su pelaje y las púas disminuyeron un poco de volumen. 

-"Lo lamento, pero no confió en ustedes"- dijo el joven en voz baja 

-"Seguramente tienes algo que ocultar adolescente malcriado"- dijo el agente. 

Shadow vio como ambos se lazaban contra él, Shadow patino hasta la reja de la entrada de la escuela, y después por el camino, forzando las ruedas entre el lodo. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo controlar la presión y se resbaló, parecía que iba a caer el suelo, pero alguien lo sostuvo por las manos y lo jaló hacia delante, después sintió como sus pies se levantaban un poco del suelo. 

El joven levantó la mirada para ver como una conejita lo había tomado de las manos y que ella mismo era quien estaba moviendo las orejas para elevarse en el aire, ayudándolo a subir a un árbol. 

Ambos vieron como los agentes pasaron de largo el escondite de los jóvenes y después de regreso, hasta que subieron en su patrulla y se alejaron de la zona. 

-"Gracias"- dijo Shadow volteando a ver a la chica 

-"Por nada"- contestó en un voz muy amable –"mi nombre es Cream, Cream the Rabbit, esto en la clase 3-A"- dijo la joven 

-"Yo soy Sh..."- el joven agitó la cabeza –"Dae, Dae Morion, estoy en la clase 6-C"- respondió el joven, ella sonrió y Shadow sintió como si su corazón latiera mas rápido.

Cream revisó a ambos lados y después tomó la mano de Shadow, el erizo se sonrojó un poco, la chica no lo notó, Cream agitó las orejas y descendieron un poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. 

Después de eso, Cream tomó su paraguas y lo abrió, le sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, pero volteo a ver a Shadow. 

-"¿Me acompañas a mi casa?"- preguntó la chica, Shadow afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Sólo espera un momento"- Shadow se recargó en el árbol y cambio sus patines por sus tenis y acompañó a Cream por el camino, ella le dio el paraguas para que él lo sostuviera, ya que era mas alto que ella. 

El camino fue tranquila y la conversación amena, Shadow se sentía nervioso e intranquilo pero contento, mientras Cream era la que mas hablaba de los dos. 

-"Así que tu eres el vocalista de Feanor, el grupo que se formó en la escuela, no pensé que fueras tu"- 

-"No suelo hablar mucho de ello, me gusta la música y a ella me dedico"- respondió el joven 

-"Que bien, tal vez alguna vez pueda escuchar una canción compuesta por ti, eso seria muy especial"- 

Esas palabras se quedaron gravadas en la mente de Shadow, era como si le hubiese dado una señal. 

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Cream, ella se despidió en la puerta, cuando Shadow iba a entregarle la sombrilla, ella se negó, le dijo que se la quedará, él le había dicho que su casa estaba colina arriba, mas alejada que la de Cream. 

-"Así no pescaras un resfriado, cuídate Dae, nos veremos después"- 

-"Nos veremos... Cream"- 

Shadow miró el paraguas de color azul y lo abrió de nuevo, volviendo al comino ahora con dirección a su casa. 

-"Cream... ella...ella..."- Shadow se detuvo –"Ella es tan linda y amable... creo que..."- Shadow pensó en las palabras de Cream –"Creo que necesito escribirle una canción"- dijo para si y sonrió –"Si..."- 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"_Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres_"- Shadow detuvo en seco el sonido de la guitarra mientras que Violeta abrió los ojos y movió las orejas 

-"¿Qué ocurre Dae, por que te detuviste?"- le preguntó 

-"Violeta, no se que hacer, cuando terminé la canción y se lo diga... ¿qué va a pasar?"- 

-"Tendrás que averiguarlo"- le dijo la eriza color morado poniéndose de pie, guiñó un ojo y salió del auditorio. 

En el patio trasero de la escuela, en una de las mesas que estaba debajo de un gran árbol, estaban Vash y Jacqueline esperando a Violeta, ella se acercó y tomó asiento. 

-"¿y bien?"- preguntó Jacqueline 

-"Es lo que pensamos, Jacque"- respondió Violeta 

Violeta les explicó la situación a sus amigos, Shadow tenia que terminar de componer una canción para después declara sus sentimientos, pero sin la canción, no habría nada. 

-"Se que nosotros no podemos ayudarle con la letra"- respondió Vash, para luego sacar las baquetas de su mochila y girarlas –"Pero podemos ayudarle para complementar la música, después de todo..."- 

-"¡Somos una banda!"- gritó Jacqueline poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa con el bajo entre sus manos y empezó a tocar un poco

-"¡Y sus amigos también!"- finalizó Violeta parándose junto a Jacqueline alzando una mano 

-"¡Ho, Yeah!"- gritaron los tres alzando la mano derecha en puño al aire. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Shadow iba patinando de regreso a casa mientras las palabras volaban por su mente, él trataba de darles sentido mientras pensaba en las notas mas adecuadas para la música de su canción. 

-"_Pero lo que hoy siento, es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres....._"- Shadow se detuvo en seco –"_Lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres...._"- 

Shadow se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo un berrinche para finalmente perder el balance y caer de lleno al suelo, quedando boca arriba. 

-"Esta bien, esto no esta funcionando..."- dijo el joven incorporándose, quedando sentado en el medio del camino, los el sonido del bosque se era tranquilo, Shadow levantó la vista y vio como una parvada de curvos estaban volando en dirección contraria a las montañas –"Los curvos no suelen bajar al pueblo..."- dijo el joven algo intranquilo. 

Se puso de pie y tomó la mochila, patinado lo mas rápido que pudo de regreso a su casa, que estaba cerca del pie de la montaña. 

Otro grupo de aves pasaron en dirección contraria a las montañas y Shadow empezaba a sospechar que algo en la montaña estaba mal, las aves de la cima no se alejaban de sus nidos, menos en esa época, cuando sus crías estaban por nacer. 

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó los patines en la entrada y se puso los zapatos, dejó la mochila en la sala y cerró la puerta, para después internarse en el bosque, buscando la cusa del espanto de los animales de la montaña. 

Salió de las veredas guiándose por los sonidos distantes de algo, pasó una hora y ya casi llegaba a la cima de la montaña, miró hacia arriba y un grupo mas de pájaros se estaban alejando de la zona. 

El joven subió a un árbol y pudo ver como un poco de humo se elevaba desde la cima de la montaña. 

-"No es un incendio..."- cayó en cuenta –"¿Qué será?"- 

Shadow siguió caminado afuera de las veredas, hasta llegar a la cima de la montaña, lo que vio lo dejó frió, Sonic estaba combatiendo contra una docena de robots controlados por Eggman, que a su vez tenia como rehenes a Amy y Cream. 

-"¡Ríndete, Sonic, no podrás ganarme!"- gritó Eggman para después soltar una de sus típicas risas 

Sonic miró al científico directo a los ojos, molesto con la acciones de este, los robots usaron un modo de lanza llamas para atacar a Sonic, el erizo esquivo con éxito

-"¡Cuidado Sonic!"- Knuckles se lanzó para tomar la mano de Sonic y después dar una gran salto, así esquivando uno de los ataques. 

Shadow estaban de pie en la parte mas alta de un árbol, cubierto por la maleza, estaba pensativo y sorprendido, si había algo que él no quería hacer, era regresar a lo que alguna vez fue, eso incluye entrar en la vida de Sonic. 

El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza y acomodó el pelaje entre sus orejas, después dirigió la mirada hacia un contenedor de plástico duro que era donde estaban atrapadas Amy y Cream. 

-"No pensé que ella los conociera..."- dijo Shadow para después dar una salto para quedar en un árbol mas cercano a la batalla. 

Eggman dio un grito frenético y los doce robots atacaron a la vez, lanzando las llamaradas en todas direcciones, el fuego alcanzó los árboles. Mientras el científico parecía gozar de el momento, se detuvo en seco al ser lanzado con todo y cabina móvil al suelo por un fuerte golpe, miró hacia arriba para ver al erizo negro con azul con ambas manos cerradas en puño después de haber dado el golpe. 

El erizo cayó de pie frente a Eggman y le lanzó una mirada asesina, el científico se asustó con la expresión del recién llegado. 

-"¡este bosque tardó mas de un siglo en verse como ahora, eres un ingrato al ser parte de la destrucción"- se quejó lanzándose contra él de nuevo. 

-"¡Meca 5,6 y 7, defiéndanme!"- ordenó el hombre, Shadow golpeo a los Mecas lanzándolos, los al aire, estos exploraron –"De un solo golpe, no lo puedo creer...."- 

-"¿Quien es él?"- preguntó Sonic mientras Knuckles le ayudaba a ponerse de pie 

-"no lo sé"- contestó el equidna –"Pero seguiré su movimiento"- dijo para después golpear al meca en la base del dorso y después lo lanzó al aire, provocando que explotara. 

Así, Sonic y Knuckles continuaron haciendo los mismo mientras el recién llegado combatía contra Eggman, finalmente el científico accionó un botón, causando que la cápsula en la que estaban Amy y Cream saliera volando y se abriera para dejar a ambas para caer al suelo. Eggman subió a su cabina móvil y se fue. 

-"¡No!"- gritó el erizo de negro y se subió a una roca para tomar vuelo y logró salvar a Cream, dejándola en el suelo y después cargó a Amy, dejándola en tierra firme. 

-"Gracias"- dijo la eriza de color rosa, él sólo afirmó con la cabeza. 

Cream se llevó una mano a la cabeza y después sacudió las orejas, el calor del fuego estaban aumentando. La chica abrió los ojos y miro en los ojos escarlata de erizo de negro. 

-"Dae..."- dijo el voz baja 

-"¿Estas bien?"- ella afirmó con la cabeza, Dae le ofreció una mano y ella la tomó para ponerse de pie, después miró a su alrededor 

-"No, no, el bosque se esta incendiando"- Dae gruñó al recordar el evento. 

-"no se preocupen"- dijo la voz de Sonic, Dae lo miró de reojo –"Estamos trabajando en eso"- dijo elevando el pulgar 

Se escuchó el sonido de un avión y en el cielo se pudo ver el _Tornado X_, avión piloteado por Tails, quien saludó y depuse hizo varia maniobras, dejó caer varios litros de agua del contenedor del tanque, sofocando el fuego. 

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Tails corrió y abrazó a Cream, Dae sintió como si el mundo se le viniera en cima.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Bajo el árbol mas arrinconado de la escuela, se podía ver al erizo negro con azul tocando la guitarra, mientras con cada nota, el ambiente parecía hacerse mas deprimente, la música era tan bonita, pero el sentimiento con la que era tocada era triste. 

Shadow, mejor conocido como Dae, estaba deprimido. 

Los que realmente podían decir que conocían a Shadow, eran sus tres amigos, los miembros de la banda de nombre Faenor. 

Vash intentaba a cada momento el animar a su amigo, jugando con las baquetas, bromeando, comentado cosas normales y a la vez dándoles el lado cómico. Pero a Dae no parecía hacerle gracia. 

Jacqueline trato de hablar con él, pero el joven se había cerrado, ocultándose en un esfera de cristal negro, como solía decir la gata color negro. Ella sabia que ese cristal era difícil de romper. 

Violeta se desesperó y empezó a hablar con todos los chicos de la escuela, de forma despistada, para saber lo que le había pasado a si amigo. Depuse de preguntar, sacar conversación y analizar las pocas pistas que tenia, sólo quedó una cosa que decir. 

-"Esto empezó desde el incídete del incendio en la cima de la montaña"- dijo Violeta sentándose en una de las bocinas que estaban en el escenario 

-"¡Eso no ayuda mucho!"- dijo Vash con sarcasmo mirándola un poco molesto

-"no la molestes Vash"- continuó Jacqueline lanzándole una mirada ráfaga –"que al menos ella hizo mas que tú"- 

-"¿Que pasa?"- preguntó Violeta alzando las manos al aire y depuse miró al suelo deprimida –"Sólo quiero ayudar a mi amigo..."- 

Vash se puso de pie y salió del auditorio, girando las baquetas mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Se detuvo al escuchar pasos y decidió recargarse al final de la línea de casilleros para que no lo vieran. 

Pudo ver como Cream llegaba hasta su casillero, donde guardaba sus libros y tomaba su mochila, pero de pronto todos los libros del casillero cayeron al suelo. 

-"Genial, simplemente genial"- dijo la chica bastante molesta, se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a recoger sus libros. 

Vash dio un suspiro y caminó hacia el lugar, se arrodilló junto a Cream, él atrajo la mirada de la chica, quien miró al erizo mientras este empezaba a recoger los libros del suelo. 

-"Déjame ayudarte"- dijo el joven tomado los libros que Cream tenia en sus brazos

-"¿tu eres amigo de Dae, no es así?"- Vash afirmó con la cabeza 

-"Mi nombre es Vash"- 

-"bueno, Vash, ¿podrías darle un recado de mi parte?, últimamente no he podido verlo"- 

-"Si, dímelo"- 

Cream se puso de pie y puso algunos libros en el casillero, Vash tenia el resto en sus brazos, la chica se paró de puntas para guardar algunas cosas en la parte alta del casillero y sacó un sobre. 

Vash dejó el resto de los libros en el casillero, Cream sonrió, hizo una reverencia y le entregó el sobre. 

-"Es una invitación, mis amigos darán una fiesta, tú, él y sus amigos están invitados"- dijo la chica al recordar a la banda –"Será este sábado"- 

Vash sonrió, era la oportunidad perfecta para saber lo que le pasaba a Shadow, sólo seria cuestión del movimiento correcto, tenia que hablar con Jacqueline y Violeta sobre ello, pero era un buen plan. 

-"cuenta con ello"- le dijo el erizo color rojo para después dar media vuelta y irse –"cuenta con ello..."- 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"no iré..."- dijo Dae recargándose en la puerta de su casa 

-"¿¡Por qué no?!"- le reclamó Vash casi lanzándose contra él 

-"uno, no quiero, dos, será en las ruinas místicas, tres, no quiero alejarme del pueblo"- dijo mirándolo finalmente 

-"descartemos la primera por que es mentira"- dijo Violeta apoyándose es Shadow –"Todos sabemos que si quieres ir Shads..."- 

-"no te están buscando amigo, te hará bien salir de este en-medio-de-la-nada que es este pueblo, casi nadie sabe que existe"-

-"...es por eso que vine aquí..."- dijo en un murmullo 

-"toma tu mochila Shadow, nos iremos por la tarde para llegar en la noche"- dijo Jacqueline mientras revisaba el coche en que irían. 

Estaban en la casa de Shadow, ellos no salían llamarlo por su verdadero nombre en publico, por el bien de su amigo. 

Ellos tenia razón, Shadow quería ir a esa fiesta ir ver a Cream, aun que fuera desde lejos, pero le dolía pensar que ese chico zorro estaría con ella, Shadow se dejó caer en los escalones de la entrada 

-"¿Por qué este me tiene que pasar a mi?"- dijo para si, Jacqueline dio un suspiro y siguió trabajando 

Vash estaba en la casa preparando algunos bocadillos para el viaje mientras Violeta había entrado a la habitación de Shadow por la mochila que había olvidado ahí el día anterior, se detuvo frente al peinador y miró las latas de aerosol azul que Shadow usaba para ocultar sus espinas rojas y luego la foto de Maria y él en el espejo. 

-'Has tenido un vida difícil, ¿no es así, Dae?'- Violeta dio un suspiro y se agachó para buscar debajo de la cama, donde estaba su mochila, pero al estirar la mano encontró otra cosa –'¿hu?'- 

Intrigada, sacó una montón de hojas con notas musicales y una con una lírica, Violeta la leyó con cuidado y después vio la fecha en que había sido terminada. 

-"el día del incidente del bosque"- dijo para si, violeta metió las hojas en su mochila y salió de la habitación.

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

El viaje no seria muy largo, la música del radio era lo único que se podía distinguir mientras el convertible azul eléctrico corría por los caminos rumbo a las ruinas místicas. Vash iba al volante, Shadow tenia los lentes oscuros del joven de rojo puestos y estaba mirando al cielo, Violeta y Jacqueline iban en el asiento trasero. 

-"_Lights go out and I can't be saved_

Tides that I tried to swim against

Put me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and plead singin'"- cantó Vash mientras la música de Cold play era lo que se escuchaba en la radio. 

-"_Come out of things unsaid_

Shoot, an apple off my head. 

And the

Trouble that cant be named

The tiger's waiting to be tamed singin'"- continuó Shadow puesto que ese grupo y esa cacion eran de sus mas preciado gusto 

-"_you are... you are..._"- 

Violeta dejó que el viento moviera su cabello, los cuatro estaban disfrutando la sensación de estar en paz, olvidándose de sus problemas por un momento, de la vida cotidiana, de todo lo que pudiese abrumarlos. 

-"_Confusion never stops_

Closing walls and ticking clocks

Gonna come back and take you home

I could not stop but you now know, singin'"- Shadow abrió los ojos y a través de los lentes oscuros pudo ver las nubes sobre su cabeza, mientras el viento movía sus púas, el joven volvio a cerrar los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. 

-"_Come out upon my seas,_

Curse missed opportunities

Am I a part of the cure

Or am I part of the disease, singin'"- Siguió Jacqueline mientras el hermosos sonido del piano los inspiraba. 

-"_You are, you are_

You are, you are

You are, you are"- Vash a pesar de estar mirado solo el camino, por el que conducía, no perdía en ritmo de la canción. 

-"_Nothing else compares._

Oh, no nothing else compares

Oh, no nothing else compares"- 

Shadow había tenido una vida tranquila en ese pueblo perdido en el bosque, se había impuesto una rutina y una forma de hacer las cosas y estaba bien con ello. Había elegido ese lugar por estar retirado y nadie pensaría que "La forma de vida Perfecta" estuviese por ahí tocando la guitarra. 

-"_You are_

You are..."-

Shadow conoció a Vash en Centra City, cuando fue a comprar su guitarra negra y Vash estaba en la misma tienda comprando unas nuevas baquetas para su batería, el formó una conversación y posteriormente, una amistad. 

Cuando Vash se enteró de que Shadow vivía en la misma zona que él y que incluso pensaba inscribirse en la misma escuela donde él estudiaba, se sintió muy entusiasmado, él presentó a Shadow con Violeta y Jacqueline, los cuatro se llevaron muy bien y formaron el grupo **Faenor**. 

-"_Home, home where I wanted to go_

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go……"-

Shadow finalizó la canción y recordó el momento en que relevó a sus amigos de su verdadera identidad.

Había sido hace varios años, cuando fueron a Central City a comprar equipo electrónico que fue un encargo del padre de Vash, que era una científico excéntrico, ahí, Shadow fue atacado por uno de los robots mecánicos de GUN, puesto que su perfil coincidía con los de la base de datos del Proyecto: Shadow. 

Él sabia que los robots no veían a colores y por supuesto no distinguirían entre Shadow y Dae, pero también lo consideró un gran descuido por parte de GUN, a ese paso, alguien podría salir lastimado. 

Vash se interpuso en la batalla para ayudar a su amigo, como resultado, Vash quedó herido mientras Shadow salió ileso por su combinación de movimientos, pero al ver a Vash en problemas, se distrajo, por lo que también cayó herido. 

Violeta y Jacqueline llamaron a la policía en busca de ayuda, tras unos minutos, la policía, así como el persona de GUN llegaron, Shadow estaba aterrado, no quería ser encerrado de nuevo. 

Jacqueline se quejó como nunca, Shadow nunca la había visto gritar de esa manera, dijo que la irresponsabilidad de GUN casi mata a sus amigos, los reporteros captaron esto con gran entusiasmo por la noticia, Violeta explicó lo sucedido con detalle, los medias no pararon de difundir la noticia, hasta que GUN decidió descontinuar los patrulleros electrónicos y abandonar la investigación del Proyecto: Shadow. 

Mientras estaban en el hospital, Shadow no tuvo mas remedio que decirles a su amigos sobre su pasado, creyendo que seria rechazado por ellos, se resignó a lo que recibirían. 

Su sorpresa fue grata al ver que contaba con su completo apoyo y no su rechazo, a partir de ese momento, Shadow formó una fuerte unión con ellos, comprendió lo importante que un amigo podía llegar a ser, puesto que sabían que podía confiarles algo muy importante: Su libertad. 

-"Hey, Dae... ¿estas despierto?"- preguntó la voz de Violeta. Shadow se levantó los lentes de Sol y miró sobre su hombro 

-"¿Hum?"- 

-"¿Qué le darás a Cream?"- preguntó intrigada al ver en el piso del asiento delantero, donde estaba la mochila de Shadow entreabierta y se podía ver claramente un paquete envuelto para regalo, puesto que la fiesta era con motivo del cumpleaños de la chica. 

-"Algo..."- murmuro Shadow cerrando la mochila, Violeta y Jacqueline soltaron un risita mientras Vash sudó gotita al ver a las chicas y sus chismes a través del espejo retrovisor. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Knuckles pasó la brocha cubierta e pintura por la tela gruesa, miró su trabajo y sonrió al ver que lo había hecho bien, Amy se acercó para ver el letrero de colores que decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Cream!" había quedado muy bien, miró a Knuckles y tras unos segundos se empezó a reír a mas no poder 

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó el equidna algo molesto, aun con la brocha en la mano derecha 

-"¡Pareces pintura de arte moderno!"- le dijo señalándolo mientras se reía, la razón era que Knuckles estaban manchando con pintura de colores en casi todo su cuerpo, en especial en las púas de los costados de su rostro. 

-"no me parece gracioso, me manche un poco, ya déjalo"- dijo indignado moviendo la brocha, como resultado la pintura color morado, que era la que había usado en la ultima letra, cayó sobre su pecho –"Me lleva..."- 

-"Toma"- dijo la voz de Rouge, quien le dio un paño con tínel para que se desmanchara, Knuckles se quitó toda la pintura del cuerpo y dejó la lata de tínel sobre una escalera, misma que Amy usó para alcanzar el árbol donde puso un extremo del letrero, mientras Rouge sobrevoló otro árbol para poner el extremo faltante. 

Sonic andaba de una lado a otro, acarreando cosas que la madre de Cream le había pedido, en poco tiempo tenia todo el jardín presentable, las mesas puestas y los elementos necesarios para la fiesta. 

Tails acomodó el equipo de música que usarían para ambientar todo, el atardecer estaba cerca, pronto empezarían a llegar los invitados. 

En su habitación, Cream estaba arreglando los bordes de vestido que se pondría, lo levantó y se lo puso, un vestido sin mangas color negro con las orillas en triangulo invertido hacia arribe color negro, así como el cuello, se puso su par de guantes blancos y unas botas rojas con la suela negra y dio un vuelta para verse en el espejo. 

-"El vestido te queda muy bien"- dijo Amy, quien había entrada en la habitación 

-"Es realmente hermosos Amy, gracias por dármelo"- 

-"Sabia que seria un regalo perfecto para ti"- dijo y luego sonrió, Cream había crecido, ya no era la pequeña niña que conocieron, aun era muy dulce pero era mas valiente y segura. 

Eso era bueno. 

Cream se arregló el cabello, sentía que algo le faltaba para completar su traje, pero no tenia nada que le hiciera juego, por lo que dio un suspiro y dejó el asunto, salió de la habitación acompañada por Amy y fueron al patio. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, la tarde se hizo rojiza y dio paso a una noche azul y despejada, las estrellas brillaban con una calidez especial. 

Shadow se miró en el espejo del carro para asegurarse de que su "disfraz" estuviese bien colocado, él prefería evitar todo contacto con Sonic y su grupo, pero en esta ocasión iba a ser un poco difícil, por que lo actuaría con tranquilidad, no era como si Sonic y los demás lo pudieran en peligro. 

-"Ellos no son el problema..."- dijo el joven para si mientras se acomodaba las púas de los costados 

-"¡Hey Dae!"- gritó la voz de Violeta, Shadow levantó la vista para ver a la eriza color morado señalando al frente, el auto estaba estacionado en las afueras de la propiedad de la casa de Cream, la chica señaló las luces de los faroles en el patio de la casa. 

Jacqueline tomó el brazo de Shadow y casi lo arrastró a la casa, mientras Vash y Violeta se reían para sus adentros. 

Al entrar, los jóvenes vieron a muchos de los chicos de la escuela, así como personas que nunca antes habían visto, Violeta agudizó la vista y pudo ver a Sonic cerca del are donde Tails estaba controlando el sonido. 

-"¿Ese es Sonic The Hedgehog?"- preguntó la chica, Shadow suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza 

La música comenzó y el ambiente era ameno y divertido, Vash, Jacqueline y Violeta se fueron a bailar y conversar con los otros chicos, mientras Shadow se recargó en un árbol y miró en dirección a la casa. 

Tails se quitó los audífonos y apoyada en la consola, estaba Cream, estaban conversando y algo que Tails dijo hizo reír a la chica, Shadow levantó un poco la cabeza al ver esto. 

En la pista, Vash miró a su amigo y depuse en dirección a donde el miraba, pudo ver a Cream y a Tails, el chico zorro dejó la consola y tomó la mano de Cream para bailar, Vash dirigió su vista hacia Shadow este había cerrado los ojos y dado media vuelta para caminar hacia uno de los árboles que no era alcanzado por la luz. 

-"Bingo"- dijo el joven erizo de color rojo con rayos rubios 

El joven tomó la mano de Jacqueline y le dijo algo al oído, la chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa y después sonrió, después ella le dijo a Violeta algo al oído, la chica también se vio sorprendida, Jacqueline señaló discretamente en la dirección donde estaban Tails y Cream. 

-"Así que eso era"- concluyó Violeta y después sonrió, cerró un pequeño circulo con Vash y Jacqueline para que sólo ellos pudieran escucharlos –"Tengo un plan, pero primero, quiero que hagas algo Jacque"- 

-"dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"- 

Violeta explicó su plan, así que Vash fue al coche por unas cosas que necesitaba, Violeta fue con él, mientras Jacqueline se acercó con Cream, ella había salido de la pista a tomar algo, así que era el momento perfecto. 

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- dijo la chica tomando las manos de Cream 

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo la chica y después miró detrás de ella, como buscando algo –"¿No vino Dae?"- preguntó algo decepcionada, Jacqueline se sorprendió pero eso le dio alegría 

-"Claro que vino, sólo que es un poco tímido, esta por allá"- dijo señalando el árbol del fondo del jardín 

-"Ho..."- dijo la chica volviendo a sonreír –"Pero... no creo que"- Cream cerró los ojos –'no creo que quiera bailar con migo...'- 

Jacqueline le levantó el rostro y le sonrió, Cream le devolvió el gesto. 

-"Dime amiga, que te gustaría para este día tan especial?"- 

-"¿Hum?"- 

-"Bueno, No me hagas caso"- dijo mientras la soltaba –"te lo diré de otra forma, Violeta, Vash y yo queremos darte un regalo espacial, dime, ¿Te gustaría..."- Jacqueline le dijo a Cream algo al oído, ella se ruborizó de inmediato y afirmó con la cabeza tímidamente –"Cuenta con ello"- respondió la chica levantado el pulgar 

No muy lejos de ahí, Knuckles pudo ver como Vash estaba cargando un equipo hacia la casa, fue hasta el lugar y le ayudó, Violeta se lo agradeció, así como Vash. 

-"¿Que es?"- preguntó el equidna 

-"Mi batería"- respondió Vash sacando los tambores de sus fundas y empezándola a armar cerca de la consola de sonido 

-"Espero que a Dae no le moleste que Jacque use su guitarra"- dijo sacando el instrumento eléctrico de cromo rojo lava con el símbolo de la banda 

-'¿dónde eh visto eso antes?'- prensó el equidna al ver el símbolo 

Jacqueline se acercó junto con Cream, quien se paró a un lado de Vash, el levantó la mano para saludar, violeta le guiñó un ojo. 

-"¿Estas lista?"- le pregunto Jacqueline a Cream, ella afirmó con la cabeza –"Entonces comencemos"- 

Jacqueline movió las orejas y tomó el micrófono de la consola de sonido, Knuckles les había conseguido otros dos para que cada uno tuviese uno, Vash le había explicado lo que harían, por lo que fue hasta donde estaba Dae y se quedó cerca para el momento en que Violeta le diera la señal. 

-'ese chico me recuerda alguien'- pensó Knuckes 

La música se detuvo y todos miraron ala chica gato, ella levantó una mano y encendió el micrófono. 

-"¡bunas noches a todos!"- al escuchar la voz de su compañera, Shadow se puso de pie y se acercó un poco –"Esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga Cream, aquí presente y como en todo baile, la cumple añera tiene que interpretar una pieza y esta no será la excepción"- 

Todos miraron a Cream, quien estaba bastante ruborizada, ella quería bailar pero no le habían dicho que pieza seria o si tenia que tener una pareja, pensó que en ese caos, alguno de sus amigos accedería, no podía arrepentirse ahora, se llevó las manos a la cara y sonrió, mientras los invitados hacían espacio en la pista. 

-"¿Quién será el afortunado que acompañe a nuestra amiga en este baile?"- preguntó Jacqueline, en ese momento Violeta levantó la mano y Knuckles empujó a Shadow a la pista, quien casi cae de frente, pero no lo hizo, al ver que estaba en el centro de la pista, se quedó frió, mirando en los ojos de Cream, parecía que brillaban, estaba contenta, estaba feliz de que Dae Morion estuviera en la pista. 

Shadow, sintió como si el corazón se le fuese a salir por la garganta, no vio quien lo había empujad, no estaba molesto, de cierta manera estaba feliz de que lo hubieran hecho. 

-"mira, es el chico de aquella ocasión"- comentó Amy a Sonic al verlo 

-"Dae es su nombre si mal no estoy"- dijo el erizo llevándose una mano a la cabeza, después sonrío –"Pues esta noche es la pareja de Cream"- 

-"...Así...parece..."- dijo Taisl con un aura negra rodeándolo, Amy y Sonic se alejaron con una sonrisa nerviosa 

-"¡Dae, esta noche!"- dijo Jacqueline llevando a Cream de la mano hasta oden estaba Shadow –"Tu eres la pareja de Cream"- Shadow tomó la mano de Cream, ella lo miró a los osjo con una hermosa sonrisa, Shadow se ruborizó, pero no se notaba mucho por su pelaje negro. 

Jacqueline regresó al are a sonido y se puso la guitarra de Shadow, dejó el micrófono en el pedestal. Vash tomó el micrófono que estaba destinado para él. 

-"Esta canción se llama..."- dijo el joven mirado a la pareja en la pista –"Remember Me"- Shadow reconoció el nombre de inmediato, era una de sus canciones preferidas. 

La Musica empezó a Sonir mientras los tres amigos comenzaba a cantar, Vash como vocalista y las chicas haciendo coro.

**__**

Remember me... remember me...

Cream colocó un brazo en el hombro de Shadow y el chico tomó la mano de Cream y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de la chica. 

**__**

Find myself all alone in darkness without you

Now I can't turn away from what I must do

You know I'd give my life for you

More than words can say

I've shown you how to love someone

I know you'll find a way

Shadow se sentía feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba sonriendo con sinceridad y de corazón, puesto que estaba con una persona especia para él, en un momento que no pensó vivir, estaba con ella. 

**__**

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me

Walk away, the song remains - remember me

I'll live forth somewhere in your heart,

You must believe - remember me

Cream llegó a pensar que todo era una sueño, que no estaba pasando, por que a su parecer, era demasiado perfecto, estaba ahí, en un noche divina, con él 

-'Estoy bailando con Dae...estoy con Dae...es real...'- 

**__**

No way I can change my mind

I don't have the answers

If you could see through my eyes

You'd let go of your fears

And though I have to leave you now

We are part of each other

I'll miss your touch, you'll call my name

I am with you forever

Sonic miró al joven bailar con su amiga, Knuckles se paró junto a él y cruzó los brazos, Cream estaba contenta y eso le alegraba, pero no dejaba de pensar que Dae le recordaba mucho a alguien, alguien que se había ido. 

-"¿Lo notaste, Sonic?"- preguntó el joven, Sonic afirmó con la cabeza 

-"De no ser por los colores él podría ser..."- 

-"Si, tienes razón"- 

**__**

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me

Walk away, the song remains - remember me

Winds of change we can't explain - remember me

I'll live forth somewhere in your heart

You must believe - remember me

Tails se alejó de sus compañeros y dio un suspiro, a él le agradaba Cream, pero no podía competir con Dae, él lo sabia, ese chico era lo que Cream realmente le agradaba. 

-"si, la descuidé un par de veces, pero"- 

-"La dejaste plantada siete veces"- dijo Rouge quien se acercó a él –"Acéptalo, es un milagro que aun le agrades"-

-"¡Pro ella sabe que estoy ocupado, es su culpa!"- 

-"No, Powered, es tuya, deja a la chica, no puedes ganarle a alguien que si la quiere"- 

-"¿Insinúas que no la quiero?"- 

-"La quieres, no la amas, amas mas tus inventos, tu trabajo, las aventuras junto con Sonic, no eres malo, pero esto no se te da"- le dijo Rouge de una forma seria pero sin intención de ofenderlo, después dio media vuelta y se fue. 

-"...que no se meda...quizá no se me da"- recapacitó el joven –"Pero no quiero que este con él...este sentimiento no se va..."- dijo molesto consigo mismo, levantó la vista y ahí frente a él, estaba la escalera que usó Amy en la mañana –"Ajá..."- 

**__**

You know I'd give my life for you

More than words can say

I've shown you how to love someone

I know you'll find the way

Cream escuchó la Hermosa canción que tres de los integrantes de Faenor estaba interpretando, ahora esa canción le recordaría a Dae siempre. 

**__**

Say goodbye, close your eyes - remember me

Walk away, the song remains - remember me

Be there to watch over you - remember me

Feel I'm gone, my heart lives on - remember me

Don't you think of this as the end

I'll come in through your dreams - remember me

Sonic desvió la vista de Cream y Dae y vio que Tails estaba sosteniendo algo envuelto en un viejo trapo manchado de pintura, se quedo extrañado, Knuckles también vio al chico y reconoció el trapo, era el que él había usado para quitarse la pintura. 

Tails agitó sus colas y empezó a elevarse en el aire, Knuckles se alarmó y se alejó de Sonic en dirección hacia la casa. 

Del otro lado de la pista, Amy dio a Tails, extrañada, fue con Rouge. 

-"¿qué esta haciendo Tails?"- preguntó 

-"no sé... pero..."- Rouge parpadeo 

**__**

Close your eyes - remember me

Say goodbye - remember me

Say you will - say you will - say you will...

Close your eyes - remember me

Say you will - say you will - say you will...

Say goodbye - remember me...

Shadow acercó sus tros hacia Cream, ella hizo lo mismo, sus frentes se toaron, la chica sonrió y Shadow le devolvió el gesto, se escuhcó el ultimo sonido de la guietarra y terminó la musica, todos aplaurdieron. 

Shadow movio lsa orejas y levantó la vista, pudo ver el balde caer, se movio e hizó a un lado a Cream, golpeó el balde pero el contenido cayó sobre él. 

Knuckles desactivó las luces del patio y todo quedó a oscuras. 

Cream tomó el brazo de Dae, tratando de saber si el joven se había herido o algo. 

-"¿Dae, Dae?"- El erizo reconoció el olor de la sustancia y se volteo con la mirada triste hacia Cream, sacó de su chaqueta un envoltorio y se lo dio 

-"Lo siento... me tengo que ir... lamento decepcionarte"- 

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- 

-"Perdona..."- 

Después de eso, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, Cream no entendió lo que pasó, al tratar de seguir, resbaló con el liquidó y cayó al suelo. 

-"¡¡Dae!!"- gritó la chica

Cream escuchó como Rouge parecía estar luchando contra algo, sobre ella, mientras después de unos minutos, las luces se encendieron, Sonic y Knuckles ayudaron a Cream a ponerse de pie, mientras en un extremo, Rouge y Amy jalaban a Tails para entrar a la casa. 

-"¿Estas bien, Cream?"- ella no dijo nada, abrió los ojos 

-"¿Por qué Dae se fue?"- preguntó, Sonic y Knuckles miraron a su alrededor, era cierto, Dae y su grupo se habían ido. 

Cream miró lo que tenia en las manos, el regalo que le había dado Dae, pero también notó ago, sus guantes estaban manchados de azul. 

-"Que extraño, están manchados de azul"- dijo para si, después miró la pista, donde estaba Dae había manchas azules, el liquido que habían arrojado era tínel, que sirve para quitar la pintura –"Pero lo único azul era..."- Cream abrió los ojos de sorpresa –"...el pelaje de Dae..."- 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"¿¡que demonios pasaba por tu cabeza Powered?!"- grito Amy furiosa de la acción del chico. 

Ya todos se habían ido y Cream lo único que hizo fue irse a su cuarto con la mirada perdida y dormir un poco, mientras Sonic y Knuckles cargaban los instrumentos del grupo Faenor en una camioneta para devolverlos, Violeta les había llamado, diciendo que tuvieron que irse por el incidente y que necesitaban llevar a Dae con un médico, puesto que algo del liquido había caído en sus ojos. 

Mientras Amy estaba mas enojada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, Rouge no era la excepción. 

-"¿En que pensabas niño?"- dijo la chica murciélago en un tono frió y directo 

-"Sólo quería que se alejara de Cream... que ella estuviese a salvo"- 

-"¡¡Por Dios Taisl, estaban Bailando, no en un combate!!"- gritó Amy molesta 

-"No sé, es que yo..."- Tails no sabia como explicar el sentimiento, no eran celos, era algo diferente, un sensación de proteger a la chica, una sensación que generalmente posee alguien muy cercano a una persona. 

-"Cream ya no es una niña pequeña, aun que tu fueses su hermano, no tienes derecho a entrometerte en sus decisiones"- dijo la voz de Sonic, desde el marco de la puerta. –"Lo que sentiste, amigo, fue el sentimiento de protección de un hermano mayor para con su hermana"- explicó Sonic –"Pero incluso un hermano político no debe hacer eso"- 

-"Es que la aprecio mucho, como tu lo dijiste Sonic, es como mi hermana menor..."- trató de excusarse Tails 

-"Pero... ella estaba muy feliz y luego tu..."- Knuckles se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos un poco frustrado. 

Tails entendió lo que había hecho, destruir el momento perfecto de su hermana, se sintió sumamente avergonzado y triste, salió de la habitación rápidamente y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Cream; La puerta estaba cerrada, el chico apoyó las manos contra la puerta. 

-"¡Lo siento hermana, lo siento muchísimo, sé que cometí un error terrible, lo siento!"- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Cream desde su cuarto, lo escuchó, estaba recostada en la cama contemplando en regalo desenvuelto que le había dado Dae, un broche para el cabello de una mariposa roja de cristal. 

Ella sonrió 

-"...olvida Tails, sólo... piénsalo dos veces antes de precipitarte... eres como mi hermano, pero la próxima vez..."- Cream se puso de pie y abrió la puerta y con una dulce sonrisa pero una mirada macabra dijo –"Te mataré y será lento y doloroso, ¿entendido?"- 

Tails afirmó con la cabeza bastante extrañado, mientras el resto del Sonic clan tenia una sonrisa nerviosa. 

-"Amy"- llamó la chica de ojos cafés 

-"¿Qué ocurre Cream?"- 

-"¿sabes cuando Faenor dará una tocada?"-

-"no... pero le preguntaré a Violeta"- respondió la chica 

-"Gracias"- con esto, Cream volvió a su cuarto. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Shadow estaba recostado en la cama, con una toalla húmeda sobre sus ojos, el tinte azul se había caído por completo, Los padres de Jacqueline, ambos eran médicos, su madre, Gloria, era especialista en oftalmología, ella revisó el caso y dijo que no era serio, el vapor el químico había lastimado sus ojos pero en unos días estaría bien. 

El erizo se incorporó y trato de alcanzar una baso con agua que había en una cómoda a un lado de la cama, Vash tomó el vaso y se lo dio, Shadow no se quitó la venda húmeda de los ojos. 

-"Antes de dormirte pondré los vendajes, la señora Gloria dijo que debía de ser así"- Vash se estaba quedando con Shadow para ayudarlo 

-"Si amigo... lo sé..."- el joven estaba deprimido, Vash dio un suspiro, no le gustaba ver a su amigo así. 

Vash estaba sentado a un lado de la cama de Shadow, leyendo un libro, mientras de fondo de escucha un disco de música de **_Yanni_**, disco que Violeta le había traído a su amigo para que se relajara un poco. 

Se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Vash estaba terminado de poner el vendaje sobre los ojos de Shadow. 

-"Debe ser Jacqueline"- dijo Vash –"¡Esta abierto!"- gritó el joven dando la ultima vuelta al vendaje y asegurándolo para que no se cayera –"Listo"- 

-"Gracias"- Shadow se llevo una mano a la cabeza y paso los dedos por el vendaje, en realidad no le dolía mucho, pero alrededor de sus ojos estaba irritado, por l que tenia que tener mucho cuidado para evitar alguna infección. 

Se escuchó como alguien entró a la casa, dos personas, también como dejaban algo pesado en el suelo y se acercaban a la habitación, Vash levantó la vista y se congeló al ver que los visitantes no eran sus dos amigas .

-"¿Qué... hacen ustedes aquí?"- dijo el joven casi petrificado, Shadow tenia las manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza baja. 

Sonic vio al erizo negro y rojo frente a él, a pesar de que Shadow no podía verlo, Sonic estaba seguro de que el joven sabia que él estaba ahí, se había quedado sin habla, miró a un lado, sobre el peinador estaba los botos de pintura en aerosol azul y el maquillaje para fijarla, también la foto de Shadow y Maria. 

Todas las piezas quedaron juntas, Dae Morion era la falsa identidad que Shadow había tomado después del accidente de la colonia espacial. 

Knuckles se adelantó a Sonic y tomó una silla que estaba junto a la pared, la acercó a un lado de Vash, la volteo para dejar el respaldo al frente y se sentó, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. 

-"¿cuándo vas a estar bien?"- le preguntó Knuckles 

-"En unos días..."- contestó Shadow sin mover la cabeza –"¿No tienes nada que decirme, he, Sonic?"- dijo el erizo levantado la cabeza, Sonic tragó saliva. 

-"¿Realmente eres tú, Shadow?"- preguntó acercándose a la cama 

-"Claro que si, imitador, soy yo"- respondió el joven moviendo una mano –"Shadow The Hedgehog"- 

-"¿Cómo pasó todo esto?"- preguntó Knuckles 

-"Simple, después del accidente de la colonia espacial, fue rescatado y después de ello decidí 'disfrazarme' logré conseguir lo suficiente para volver a empezar, conocí a Vash, Violeta y Jacqueline y simplemente, dejé que Shadow pasara a la historia"- 

-"Pero no por completo"- dijo la voz de Jacqueline quien entró en la habitación seguida de Violeta –"nunca olvidaste quien eras, Dae Morion quiere decir Shadow el hijo de la oscuridad, lo que hiciste fue, cambiar las cosas, dejar lo malo en el pasado y volver a empezar"- 

-"Si, dejaste de ser el proyecto: Shadow, para ser sólo Shadow, un joven como nosotros"- finalizó Violeta 

Shadow sonrió, realmente le agradaba que sus amigos estuviera para ayudarlo, eso era algo que lo hacia sentir realmente bien. 

-"Shads, me alegra que estés bien"- dijo Sonic 

-"Ahora sé por que el símbolo de tu banda me parecía conocido"- Comentó el equidna –" Amigo, nos alegra volver a verte"- dijo Knuckles 

-"A mi también..."- 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

-"¿Quieres decir que....?"- Tails tragó saliva –"¿Lancé un balde de Tínel y dejé temporalmente ciego a?...¡¿Shadow?!"- el gritó del joven estremeció la casa. 

Estaban en la casa de Sonic, el erizo color azul, Amy, Knuckles y Rouge cubrieron sus oídos, mientras Tails sentía que pronto podría morir acecinado a manos de el erizo negro de ojos carmesíes.

-"Así es amigo, Shads estará bien en unos días, te aconsejo que empieces a prepara un discurso de disculpas para cuando lo veamos"- 

Después de que Sonic explicara la situación de Shadow, el grupo había decidido ir a verlo cuando fuese el momento oportuno, Violeta les había dicho que en cuanto Shadow estuviera bien, tendrían una tocada, Shadow no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa idea, pero no tuvo mas remedio al saber que ya estaba anunciada por toda la escuela. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Cream estaba sentada bajo un árbol del patio de la escuela junto con Jacqueline, quien habia entablado una conversación con ella desde hacia una hora. 

-"Dime amiga, te he visto varias veces con el chico zorro de dos colas, ¿es alguien especial?"- preguntó directo y sin titubear, Cream abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se empezó a reír, Jacqueline se sintió algo extrañada –"¿Dije algo gracioso?"- preguntó de forme alegre 

-"No, no, es que..."- la chica recuperó la compostura –"Tails es sólo una migo, yo no podría salir con alguien que habla tanto de maquinas y además se la pasa siguiendo a Sonic en lugar de hacer caso a otras cosas, es como mi hermano mayor, sobre protector y además muchas veces hace cosas que no debe, como el día de la fiesta, simplemente no funcionaria, Tails me agrada, pero sólo como mi amigo"- explicó la chica sonriendo, Jacqueline sintió que el mundo se iluminó dio una vuelta alzando los brazos y abrazó a la chica 

-"¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que eso me tranquiliza!"- 

-"¿Hum?"-

-"no me hagas caso"- dijo la chica moviendo las manos, después se tranquilizó y dio un suspiro, poniéndose mas seria –"Tengo algo importante que decirte sobre Dae..."- le dijo 

-"¿En serio?"- Cream levantó la mirada –"¿Qué pasa?"- 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

Shadow entró en el patio trasero de la escuela, todo estaba arreglado para el evento que habría esa noche. 

La tarde era tranquila, Shadow tenia puesto su 'disfraz' además de unas gafas de sol y la guitarra enfundada colgando de su hombro, se subió al escenario y miró los instrumentos listos para ser tocados, sacó la guitarra y la conectó al amplificador. 

Empezó a tocar algunas notas sin sentido, hasta que se convirtieron en una canción que Violeta le había enseñado, una letra realmente inspiradora así como una música agradable para todos los que les gusta Punk Rock. Shadow empezó a cantarla. 

**__**

This world

This world is cold

But you don't

You don't have to go

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care

You're mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bear 

**__**

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

El lugar estaba vacía, aun era temprano, la noche apenas mostraba las primeras estrellas, el sonido de la guitarra se escuchaba solitario, Shadow sabia que por si sólo, podía vivir, pero no podía estar completo, como una canción con un solo instrumento. 

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Shadow siguió con la canción, pero cuando entró en la siguiente estrofa, pudo escucha r el sonido de la batería acompañándolo.

**__**

Your days

You say they're way too long

And your nights

You can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more

Shadow miró atrás de él y pudo verlo, Vash estaba tocando junto con él, formando parte de su vida, de su rutina, de su banda, de su amistad. 

**__**

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

El recién llegado sonido de la batería fue seguido por el sonido del bajo y la presencia de Jacqueline en el escenario, junto a Shadow. 

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on

Shadow miró a su amiga, depuse escuchó el sonido de una segunda guitarra, vio al otro lado dele escenario y vio como Violeta había ajustado el sonido de su teclado eléctrico para reproducir el sonido de una guitarra y acompañarlos en la canción que ella le había enseñado a su amigo. 

**__**

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Faenor, el espíritu de fuego, estaba reunido en el escenario, la canción con su música completa, la voz del vocalista llena de sentimiento y la noche preparada para cualquier cosa. 

**__**

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Hold on

Cuando el sonido terminó, todos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, estaban listos. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

El publico estaba vitoreando a los de la banda, mientras era el turno de Vash para cantar, mientras al fondo, Cream observaba tímidamente la interpretación de Faenor. 

Amy se paro a un lado de ella mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sonic, quien sonrió nervioso y después dirigió su mirada al escenario. 

Rouge y Knuckles estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol y Tails esta sentado apoyado en el tronco del mismo. 

-"¿Hablaste que Sh...con Dae?"- preguntó el equidna mientras Rouge se apoyaba en el hombro del mismo. 

-"Si..."- dijo el joven algo desganado 

-"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Rouge 

-"bueno.. el me dijo... _"Pasaré por alto esto niño, pero si en algún momento de tu existencia pretendes hacer algún acto de vandalismo en contra mía, te aseguro que tu final será muy lento y doloroso, savvy?"_... y después vino Violeta y le dijo que me matara mas tarde por que tenia que empezar la tocada"- 

Knuckles y Rouge hicieron lo posible por contener la risa pero les fue imposible, así se soltaron la carajada y Tails cerró los ojos indignado. 

Sonic y Amy se acercaron a donde estaban sus tres amigos y vieron que Cream se había acercado al escenario, terminado entre la gente. 

-"Es hora"- dijo Sonic sonriendo 

Violeta tomó el micrófono acercándolo a su boca, Shadow la miró con intriga mientras Jacqueline y Vash sonrieron puesto que ellos ya sabían lo que Violeta iba a hacer. 

-"Hola Gente, nos da mucho que gusto que hayan venido esta noche tan linda, en la que Dae cantará su mas reciente composición, que por su puesto, esta inspirada en alguien especial"- dijo guiñando un ojo 

-"¿qué tramas Violeta?"- preguntó Shadow apagando el micrófono un momento, Violeta le entregó las hojas que había encontrado en el cuarto del joven –"Creí que las había perdido...."- 

-"No amigo, no lo hicieste2- dijo Vash jugando con la baqueta de su mano derecha –"Es hora de interpretarla"- 

-"Shads, vamos"- dijo Jacqueline, Shadow miró las ojos y sonrió. 

Los jóvenes volvieron a encender los micrófonos, las luces del escenario tomaron un color morado tenue y una blanca se fijó en Shadow. 

Con el sonido de la batería empezó la canción. 

**__**

Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres

mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres 

tan sólo dímelo que hago, aquí me tienes.

Shadow cerró los ojos y mientras la canción salía de los mas profundo de su corazón, Sonic y sus amigos se internaron entre el publico. 

**__**

Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres 

lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes

lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy

El publico empezó a moverse, mientras Cream miraba a los lados confundida, los chicos y chicas la miraban y sonreirán, diciéndole que avanzara hacia el escenario. 

**__**

¿Qué mas puedo decirte?

tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,

pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, 

pues eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres.

Shadow vio a la gente abrirse, mientras alguien caminaba hacia el frente, después pudo verla, Cream, en su vestido rojo con negro, sus botas del mismo color, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver el prendedor en forma de mariposa que él le había dado, sobre la oreja derecha de la chica. 

**__**

Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, 

lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere 

mi salvación , mi esperanza y mi fe.

La chica fijó la vista en los ojos carmesíes de Shadow, quien le devolvía la mirada, sólo la miraba a ella, por que esa canción era sólo para ella. 

**__**

Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy, 

el que te llevaría el sustento día a día a día a día, 

el que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.

Cream llegó hasta quedar frente al escenario, sus amigos estaba viéndola de cerca, al chica al escuchar a Shadow decir quien era él, sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría, sus ojos parecían brillar y su sonrisa era las mas sincera que jamás haya dado. 

**__**

Aquí estoy a tu lado 

y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. 

No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado 

pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres, 

cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres, 

lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres.

Shadow terminó la canción mientras la suave música aun se escuchaba, Cream estaba feliz, Shadow también. 

--* - - - * - - - * - - - * - - - *--

El patio estaba solo, a excepción de dos jóvenes, que estaban sobre el escenario, sólo iluminados por la luz de la luna llena. 

-"Cream... ya lo escuchaste.... te amo..."- dijo la voz del erizo color negro mirando fijamente en los ojos de la chica, ella sonrió. 

-"Yo también te amo, Shadow"- el joven se sorprendió de escuchar su verdadero nombre de la boca de la chica 

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"- 

-"Violeta me lo dijo... ella me contó todo, por que pensó que seria lo mejor, estoy de acuerdo con ella, estoy feliz de saber quien eres, por que estas aquí y que mi amor por ti es correspondido"- dijo con dulzura 

-"¿Realmente piensa eso?"-

-"Si, por que al saber la historia completa, sólo confirme lo que ya sabia, que eres especial, que ere bueno, que eres a quien yo amo"- 

Shadow abrazo a Cream por la cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, sellando su momento con un beso 

**__**

"Eres... lo que mas quiero en este mundo... eso eres..."

~ * Fin * ~ 

Créditos Finales: 

__

Canciones: 

Eres – Café Tacuba 

Clocks – Cold Play

Remember Me – Journey 

Hold On – Good Charlotte

__

Palabras Elficas: 

Dae – Sombra 

Morion – Hijo de la Oscuridad 

Faenor – Espíritu de Fuego

****

Titulo: Eres 

Anime: Sonic The Hedgehog 

Autora: Yersi Fanel (yersifanel@hotmail.com) 

Martes, 6 de Enero de 2004, 8:48 p.m. 


End file.
